CocoPPa Play Award 2019
---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Promotion Period 05/31/2019 to 06/17/2019 JST ---- CocoPPa Play Award will be held! It is fixed that CocoPPa Play Award will be held this year❤ We will have the pre CP for CocoPPa Play Award in commemoration of the event♬ We are planning CocoPPa Play Award Ceremony where we thankfully announce users who did a great job on this game in the 2nd half of 2018~ 1st half 2019! The luxury item will be given to the received people! This year's CocoPPa Play award results will be announced on 6/30 15:00 JST❤ Please gear forward to get the award♪ PETIT Gacha New Arrival! A new type Gacha comes out on CocoPPa Play! What's PETIT Gacha? A Gacha which is available only with PETIT Gacha Ticket. You can play this Gacha at any time since there is no end time.The lineup will be occasionally added. Go check it♪ ※NOTE that the items from PETIT Gacha are NOT tradeable for Piece of Rare. CHECK↓↓ Petit Champignons PETIT ticket is added into the ticket pack♡ Duration: 5/31 15:00~6/9 14:59:59 JST Very Special! 10 Petit Gacha Tickets are added into the premium Ticket pack to be sold♡ The price is same! You can buy it once a day. Don't miss the special pack for the limited period of the campaign♪ Super Deal Remix Coin Gacha!♡ Duration: 5/31 15:00~ 6/9 14:59:59 JST During this campaign, rare rate of Remix Premium Coin Gacha which will be released will be 5 times higher than usual! A;; of 1 play, 5plays and 10 plays will be eaqually awarded 5 time higher rare rate! ※Note: Cocoppa Play misspelled "equally" as eaqually. Please do not correct this. ♡Special Login Bonus♡ Duration: 5/31 15:00~ 6/9 14:59:59 JST Special Log in Bonus will be available during this campaign, limited time. You will be awarded many petit Gatcha gatcha tickets and coins! Do not fail to log in everyday!" ※Note: Cocoppa Play misspelled "gacha" as gatcha. They also had it typed twice. Please do not correct this. No Double Trade Ticket Came Back♪ There are 2 kinds of tickets! 5/31 15:00~ 6/17 14:59(JST) ""No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin"" is only for Premium Coin Gacha during the period above. 5/31 15:00~ 6/17 14:59(JST) ""No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket"" is only for Premium Gacha during the period above. Both tickets are tradable to key items for Gacha Promo in each gacha Duration: 5/31 15:00~ 6/17 14:59 (JST), there will be 2 kinds of Ticket Pack that contains No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket! Each of them can be purchased 1 time only during Capture Event, and they are super valuable pack! ※The purchase limitation will be reset at 6/9 15:00, and you can buy them again. In addition, the Petit Gacha ticket comes with the pack with the Petit Gacha release special specification! Don't miss this chance♪ ※Ticket disappears on 6/17(JST) 15:00 Please be careful. ※Note: There are multiple errors in this section. Please do not correct any error you see. We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play. Category:Promotions Category:Award Category:CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion